


One Day

by JenJo



Series: To Live [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Yeah,” Rhodey looked at Pepper. “Why are you here?”“I wanted to check on my friend. I haven’t seen you since…” Pepper trailed off, sitting back on the hospital bed.“The Tower. Six months ago,” Rhodey tilted his head. “Your anniversary dinner.”-This is that anniversary dinner.Pepper & Tony, Carol & Rhodey, lots of fluff.(And the smallest bit of angst)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd be adding to this universe.  
> First up: Anniversary Dinner. The friends being friends.

_ “I can’t believe that you’re inviting people over to celebrate your six year anniversary. I would have thought the two of you would spend the evening. Alone.” _

Pepper laughed, moving the phone to her other hand as she walked around the room. “The thought did occur to me, Carol. But we spend enough time alone. And how often are all four of us in the same city, and free, at the same time?”

_ “Very true. It would be nice to see you again.” _

“Me? Or a certain man whose name is James?”

_ “Pepper.” _

“Carol.”

_ “I’ll be there.” _

“Wonderful.”

_ “Is there a dress code?” _

“Casual. We’re watching movies.”

_ “Gotcha. See ya.” _

“See you then.”

Pepper smiled as she put her phone away, moving to the bathroom. She took out her hair tie, shaking out her hair. Slipping out of her clothes, she stepped into the shower, relishing the warm water falling over her back.

 

~~~

 

Pepper was brushing her hair when she felt the arms around her.

“You smell wonderful.”

She smiled, putting down her hairbrush. “Nice to see you.”

“Missed you,” Tony kissed her cheek, before looking at her in the mirror. “Good day?”

“Had something to look forward to,” she smiled, turning in Tony’s arms to bring him into a kiss.

“Mm,” Tony closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Pepper’s. “Six years together.”

“Feels like twenty.”

Tony laughed, pulling back and holding out his hands to Pepper. “Busy lives and all that. Shall we dance?”

Pepper shook her head, standing up and taking his hands. “In my bathrobe?”

Tony looked down at his own combo of bare chest and jeans, before looking up and raising his eyebrows at her. “And I’m dressed any better?”

Pepper shook her head, following Tony as he lead them in circles around the room.

“What are we dancing to?”

Tony hummed, waving his head slightly. “Nothing in particular. Just enjoying the freedom to move without following a beat.”

“You never were one to follow the beat.”

Tony spun Pepper out, before bringing her in for a kiss.

“As long as you are by my side, how could I fail?”

Pepper smiled, putting her hand on Tony’s cheek. “Let’s never find out.”

 

~~~

 

“Carol!” Pepper walked across the room, wrapping the woman in a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Good to be seen,” Carol returned the hug, pulling back and smiling at Pepper. “You look wonderful.”

Pepper looked down at her tracksuit and tshirt. “If you say so.”

Carol shook her head, handing over a gift bag. “For you.”

“Carol, you shouldn’t have,” Pepper took the bag, looking at Carol curiously. “Should I open it here?”

Carol shrugged a shoulder. “If you want. I won’t say anything.”

Pepper opened up the bag, pulling out a plush rabbit. She held it up, giving Carol an unimpressed look.

“Who told you?”

“Jim, of course,” Carol said, before laughing. “Come on, it’s pretty funny.”

Pepper shook her head walking to the kitchen where Tony was preparing some food.

“I found one of your so called friends,” she said, giving Tony a kiss before handing over the rabbit.

Tony looked at the rabbit, before looking at Carol. “Rhodey?”

Carol nodded, coming over to hug him. “Good to see you, Stark.”

“You too Danvers,” Tony gave her a kiss, before pulling back. “Being an astronaut keeping you busy?”

“Not as busy as you, apparently.”

Tony nodded, resuming his food preparation. “Apparently. You and Rhodey?”

Carol shrugged a shoulder, taking a seat at the counter opposite Tomy. “Haven’t seen him in a while. Been a bit busy.”

“I get that,” Pepper said, sliding into the seat next to Carol and giving her a glass of soda. “It is what it is.”

“Yeah,” Carol breathed out, taking a sip of her drink. “I might be in space this time next year. That’s exciting.”

“Definitely!” Tony put down the knife he had been using, smiling at Carol. “Space is awesome.”

“You have been obsessed with space since before I met you. Surprised  _ you  _ didn’t become one.”

Tony waved his hands in a random pattern before returning to his food preparation. 

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“He didn’t have a chance to,” Pepper said; Tony nodded at her. 

“Bit hard when you’re running a company.”

“So, Pepper,” Carol turned to lean her head on her hand, looking at Pepper. “How is life at the top?”

Pepper laughed. “Hardly the top.”

Carol laughed around a yawn, before dropping her head onto the countertop. “Sorry guys, I’ve been awake for too long. Don’t mind me.”

“We won’t,” Pepper rubbed the back of Carol’s neck.

“Don’t tell me you started the party without me?”

At the voice, Carol sat back up, expression hopeful and nervous all at once.

“Rhodey!” Tony walked out of the kitchen to hug his friend. “How’s the government?”

“Still want your armour. And for you to return their calls.” Rhodey said, patting Tony on the shoulder before hugging Pepper. “Pep.”

“Rhodey,” Pepper smiled. Rhodey then stood in front of Carol, who had turned around in her chair to face him.

“Carol.”

“Jim.”

Pepper stood up out of her chair, taking Tony by the hand to give the other two a moment of privacy.

“It’s good to see you,” Rhodey said. Carol laughed.

“That it?” She stood up, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Rhodey stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. Carol hugged him, closing her eyes.

“Missed you,” she whispered against his neck. 

“Missed you too,” he whispered back, before lifting his head to give her a kiss on the lips. Carol blinked, bringing her hands up to hold onto Rhodey’s cheeks. 

“Damnit, I said I wouldn’t cry,” Carol laughed, shaking her head. Rhodey lifted his hand to wipe away her tears.

“You can cry if you want. I won’t tell.”

Carol laughed, closing her eyes. “They’ll know.”

“Of course we’ll know.”

Carol and Rhodey both laughed at Tony’s voice. They pulled apart, Carol sitting back on the chair, pulling Rhodey to stand in between her feet, and putting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Come on Stark, I know you want to finish this food.”

Tony came back in, innocent smile on his face. “Yes. The food. Is what I want to see.” Tony picked up the knife, finishing cutting up the chips. “The food.”

Pepper shook her head as she followed. “Would you like a drink Rhodey?”

He shook his head, pulling Carol’s hands to rest around his waist. “I’m good.”

“You look good,” Tony pointed out. Pepper, who had come to stand next to Tony, hit his hand lightly. “What?”

“Be nice.”

“I am.”

“He is,” Carol said, smiling. “Part of his charm.”

“I know,” Pepper looked at Tony, the love evident on her face. 

“Now kiss!” Rhodey clapped, Carol joining in. Pepper rolled her eyes, stepping forward to kiss Tony. 

“Now food!” Tony clapped, getting some plates to distribute the food. The others shared a laugh, picking up their plates.

“So, what movie?” Carol asked, letting go of Rhodey in order to follow everyone into the lounge area.

Tony smiled at her from the couch he was sharing with Pepper. “What else?”

“It’s Star Wars, isn’t it?” Carol sighed, stealing a chip off of Rhodey’s plate.

Rhodey pointed at Carol’s identical plate in front of her. “You have a perfectly good pile of chips on your plate.”

Carol blinked innocently at Rhodey. “But the ones on your plate taste so much better.”

“Saps,” Tony said, shaking his head at Pepper. “Such saps. I don’t know why I keep them around.”

“Because we’ve been here forever,” Carol pointed out, flashing Tony a smile. “Can’t get rid of us.”

Rhodey nodded beside her. “What she said.”

“Alright, I’m turning on the film.” Tony waved a hand to quieten the group. 

 

~~~

 

During the film, Carol had fallen asleep, using Rhodey’s lap as a pillow. He moved his hand through her hair, only half paying attention to the film.

When the film ended, Carol remained asleep. Tony smiled at Rhodey.

“You going to move?”

Rhodey shook his head. “She needs the rest.”

Tony nodded, standing up and offering Pepper a hand. “You know where your room is. Or are you too used to the new Facility?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Night Pepper.”

“Night Rhodey,” she smiled as she took Tony’s hand. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. Happy anniversary.”

“Thank you,” Tony smiled, before walking with Pepper out of the room. Rhodey focused back on Carol, who was still asleep.

“One day,” he spoke quietly, pausing often to make sure that she stayed asleep. “One day, we could have all this. The retirement on the beach, the sea air every morning. A beautiful sunrise to wake up to. A beautiful person to wake up to. One day, maybe. I don’t think that day can come fast enough. I love you Carol Danvers.”

Rhodey closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch and falling asleep.

Carol blinked back the tears in her eyes at Rhodey’s words. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

_ One day. One day, I might follow you. Like I wanted to twenty years ago. Or you might follow me. One day, we might just say I love you in front of a judge. But the problem with one day, is that it will always be one day.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
